


Fall Back

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: At least they made it to his bed.
Relationships: Phoenix Ikki/Andromeda Shun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Fall Back

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, Jan 1/There's no sensation to compare with this

Shun nearly laughed when he fell back onto his bed, but Ikki's mouth was on his too quickly for anything beyond a soft gasp. They'd made it to bed, at least-- not the floor or kitchen counter or sofa for once. He tangled one hand in Ikki's hair, keeping him close as the kiss deepened. His other hand caught the hem of Ikki's shirt, tugging at it until Ikki pulled back and shucked it off with one swift motion.

The look on Ikki's face was near-unreadable, not that Shun necessarily wanted to know what his brother was thinking. Thinking, at this point, would only lead to trouble. Shun's clothing didn't last much longer, leaving him naked and aroused, watching as Ikki unbuttoned his jeans. Words escaped him, his gaze locked. He knew what he wanted and it didn't take much longer.

Then, Ikki was against him again, their bodies hot, mouths together... Shun gasped into Ikki's mouth as their cocks touched and one of Ikki's hands wrapping around them both. The feeling wound through Shun, Ikki's short strokes doing far too much in far too short a time. There was no way to describe it other than everything that Shun had ever wanted...

His fingers grabbed at Ikki's back as he came, surprised as Ikki came as well, Ikki's low groan echoing in the burning white of his bliss. And finally, once he could think, once Ikki's mouth found his neck and shoulders, Shun was able to laugh the soft laughter of joy. This was wonderful... and he would savor every moment.


End file.
